ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe
The Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe is an Animated TV series frachise based on DC Comics. Sypnosis The franchise focuses on a genuine crossover between the titular DC Comics superhero teams the Justice League and the Teen Titans, who cross paths wih each other and join forces to battle against their deadliest foes and other threats on Earth. The franchise also focuses on the adventures of a new and more heroic incarnation of Terra, who also battles supervillain threats alongside both superhero teams as well as she leads her own team, the Knights of Rao, on a fight against Tyranny to honor her mentor Superman. The Blue Lantern Corps also have a central role in the franchise. TV Shows Justice League: Knights of Rao Following his failure to save Ronnie Raymond and numerous people from their catastrophic deaths by the hands of the immortal tyrant Vandal Savage after being framed by Lex Luthor, a guild-ridden Superman has casted himself into self-imposed exile until he regains his sense of confidence. As they search for their missing comrade, Batman and the Justice League continue battling new threats on Earth under the supervision and support of Clark's wife Lois Lane. Also, on his absence, Superman's secret prodigy Terra, determined to rehabilitate her mentor's honor, organizes a new team of superheroes known as the Knights of Rao with the objective to expose and humiliate every tyrant in the world, including Lex Luthor, whom they blame for the every injustice he had caused for not only Superman, but the entire world. [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|''Teen Titans Alternate Season 2]] An alternate story for the second season of the ''Teen Titans animated series. The story starts with the first six episodes of the original story and the episodes "Winner Take All" and "Fractured" and goes on with a new story focusing on Starfire and her new experiences in the world. The story also focuses on the Titans teaming up with several members of the Justice League. This story also marks the first true official appearance of Batman in the series after numerous references made about him previously. Justice League/Teen Titans: Ultimate All-Stars Following the events of Justice League: Knights of Rao and alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2 respectively, life on the universe continues for the titular superhero teams the Justice League and the Teen Titans while they continue battling crime and supervillains facing new threats to their lives and their world. Films Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights Set between the events of the Justice League: Knights of Rao episodes War of Oblivion and Golden Ages, the Justice League (Batman, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Stargirl, Aquaman and Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner) and the Teen Titans (Nightwing, Raven and Cyborg) work to stop a mad scheme by Brother Blood, who is leading a group of villains competing with Count Vertigo's forces over a mystic artifact, while crossing paths with and contending with Amanda Waller's Task Force X Squad. At the same time, Terra and her friends have their eyes on two new recruits for their team: Stargirl's younger cousin Felix Whitmore, who was chosen by the Guardians of Oa to wield the Cosmic helmet (an artifact with functions similar to Stargirl's Cosmic Staff, which Brother Blood is after) and is fighting crime as Star Hunter, and Deadshot's daughter Zoe Lawton, who is going for a crime-fighting spree as the new vigilante Night Fury. The movie also unveils more details of the two TV series such as Perdita’s good relationship with the Markov family, the eventual start of Kyle Rayner’s romance with Stargirl and also how Terra and her friends discovered the greatest weaknesses of the World’s Tyrants (which was how they managed to break the Joker’s smile). Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dawn of Freedom Set between the events of the Justice League: Knights of Rao episodes Shock and Awe and Enter the Knights, Terra and her teammates make preparations for their hunt against Tyranny by gathering proofs of the injustice the tyrants have caused. Using an inter-dimensional portal projected by Toymaster, they travel across a parallel reality of Earth where the Justice League was not yet formed and Batman and Superman still see each other as hostile foes. The young heroes work their way to convince the two rivals of each other’s heroism and expose the evil of Lex Luthor, who is threatening the safety of his own world with the secret alliance with the Apokolipian God Steppenwolf, who is waiting for Superman’s demise to trigger one of the three Motherboxes on Earth so that he can collect them all and inflict Apokolips' will to the planet. Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Masters of Hope Set between the events of the Justice League: Knights of Rao episode "''Justice Titans''" and [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|Alternate Season 2 of Teen Titans]] episode "''Stone and Steel''", Terra and Collin Hill end up encountering the Book of Odym, on which they learn more of the origins of the Blue Lantern Corps. Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dark Kingdom Set between the events of the Justice League: Knights of Rao episodes War of Light, Part 2: Seven Lights in Hand and Big Twisted Bomb, fugitive scientists of Project Cadmus attempt to rebuild the agency’s destroyed reputation by creating the Heart of Anubis, a new device which can bring the dead back to life. But when the Heart of Anubis falls in the hands of criminals who end up using it to resurrect deceased foes of the Justice League, Terra and her Knights of Rao work to rebuild an ancient device created by the New Genesis Gods to undo what the rogue scientists started while the Justice League and the Teen Titans work to stop the new threat which Lex Luthor and his men unwillingly unleashed before before something worse can be created. Comics Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Set in the middle of the events of Justice League: Knights of Rao and [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|the alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]], the comic series follows the individual battles and adventures of the featured superhero teams (the Justice League, the Teen Titans and the Knights of Rao). The comic also reveals some untold tales which occured in the middle of the two shows’ events, including the origins of the first members of the Knights of Rao and other challenges and trials which Terra faced. Video Games Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity An Action/Adventure Video Game available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, Play Station 3, Play Station 4 and Nintendo Switch published by Sega and Sonic Team featuring the Justice League, the Teen Titans and the Knights of Rao. Users' Reviews See also: Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe: Users' Reviews References Category:Franchises Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:DC Comics Category:Crossover Universe Category:Superhero fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Superhero franchises